The Park
The Park is the main location of Regular Show. It consists of a playground, a field, a water fountain, the Snack Bar, Pops' House, and the Garage (Skips' house). Plenty of people work at the park. Such as: Park Workers *Mr. Maellard - Park Owner (traitor, then deceased) *Benson - Park Manager (fired briefly once) *Pops - Park Manager (acts as groundskeeper) *Mordecai - Groundskeeper *Rigby - Groundskeeper *Muscle Man - Groundskeeper (dead) *Hi Five Ghost- Groundskeeper (dead) *Skips - Groundskeeper *Thomas - Intern *Dave- Groundskeeper *Vincent - Groundskeeper *Marge - Female intern *VR Troopers - Groundskeeper *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Groundskeeper *Howard Weinerman - Groundskeeper *Dan Zembrovski - Groundskeeper *Troll Moko - Groundskeeper *Amanda Highborn - Groundskeeper *CuRT - Groundskeeper *Wander - Groundskeeper *Sylvia - Groundskeeper *Dipper Pines - Groundskeeper *Mabel Pines - Groundskeeper *Soos - Groundskeeper *Wendy Corduroy - Groundskeeper *Grunkle Stan - Groundskeeper *Nicole Watterson - Groundskeeper *Gumball Watterson - Groundskeeper *Darwin Watterson - Groundskeeper *Anais Watterson - Groundskeeper *Richard Waterson - Groundskeeper *Invader Zim - Groundskeeper *Gir - Groundskeeper *Invader Skoodge - Groundskeeper *Anita Knight - Groundskeeper *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt - Groundskeeper *Professor Professor - Groundskeeper *Changed Daily - Groundskeeper *Special Agent Ray - Groundskeeper *UZZ Agents - Groundskeeper *Agent Kowalski - Groundskeeper *Anthony - Groundskeeper *Autobots - Groundskeeper *Suri Sumdac - Groundskeeper *Isaac Sumdac - Groundskeeper *Capatin Fanzone - Groundskeeper *Spike Witwicky - Groundskeeper *Daniel Witwicky - Groundskeeper *Carly Witwicky - Groundskeeper *Nancy Witwicky - Groundskeeper *Sparkplug Witwicky - Groundskeeper *Kirby - Groundskeeper *Meta Knight - Groundskeeper *Sword Knight - Groundskeeper *Blade Knight - Groundskeeper *Blades - Groundskeeper *Boulder - Groundskeeper *Chase - Groundskeeper *Heatwave - Groundskeeper *Medix - Groundskeeper *Hoist - Groundskeeper *Doc Greene - Groundskeeper *Frankie Greene - Groundskeeper *Chief Charlie Burns - Groundskeeper *Cody Burns - Groundskeeper *Kade Burns - Groundskeeper *Dani Burns - Groundskeeper *Graham Burns - Groundskeeper *Angry Birds - Groundskeeper *Paz - Groundskeeper *Studder - Groundskeeper *Edward - Groundskeeper *Mighty Eagle - Groundskeeper *Mighty Dragon - Groundskeeper *Dinobots - Groundskeeper *Constructibots - Groundskeeper *Chip - Groundskeeper *Sonic the Hedgehog - Groundskeeper *Miles "Tails" Prower - Groundskeeper *Knuckles the Echidna - Groundskeeper *Amy Rose - Groundskeeper *Big the Cat - Groundskeeper *Cream the Rabbit - Groundskeeper *Espio the Chameleon - Groundskeeper *Charmy Bee - Groundskeeper *Vector the Crocodile - Groundskeeper *Shadow the Hedgehog - Groundskeeper *Rouge the Bat - Groundskeeper *Silver the Hedgehog - Groundskeeper *Blaze the Cat - Groundskeeper *Sticks the Jungle Badger - Groundskeeper *Sonic.EXE - Groundskeeper *Wisps - Groundskeeper *Nate Wright - Groundskeeper *Ellen Wright - Groundskeeper *Marty Wright - Groundskeeper *Ted Wright - Groundskeeper *Francis Butthurst Pope *Teddy Ortiz - Groundskeeper *Chad Applewhite - Groundskeeper *Dee Dee Holloway - Groundskeeper *Super Rabbid - Groundskeeper *Indi-Rabbid - Groundskeeper *Spongebob - Groundskeeper *Patrick Star - Groundskeeper *Squidward - Groundskeeper *Sandy Cheeks - Groundskeeper *Mr. Eugene Krabs - Groundskeeper *Edward - Groundskeeper *Homer Simpson - Groundskeeper *Marge Simpson - Groundskeeper *Bart Simpson - Groundskeeper *Lisa Simpson - Groundskeeper *Peter Griffin - Groundskeeper *Lois Griffin - Groundskeeper *Chris Griffin - Groundskeeper *Meg Griffin - Groundskeeper *Brian Griffin - Groundskeeper *Vinny - Groundskeeper *Donkey Kong - Groundskeeper *Diddy Kong - Groundskeeper *Dixie Kong - Groundskeeper *Rayman - Groundskeeper *Globox - Groundskeeper *Dib - Groundskeeper *Gaz - Groundskeeper *E-123 Omega - Groundskeeper *Cosmo - Groundskeeper *Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Red Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Yellow Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Pink Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Light Blue Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Purple Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Brown Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Black Yoshi - Groundskeeper *White Yoshi - Groundskeeper *Orange Yoshi - Groundskeeper Category:Areas Category:Locations History The Park is always either destroyed, severely damaged, or an event happens there that is usually Mordecai and Rigby's fault, which ultimately results in the park's contents being broken and Benson threatens to fire Mordecai and Rigby unless they clean up the park. The Park's address is: "Park AV 300." Main Park Heroes (High Rank) *Mordecai *Gumball Watterson *Red *Wander *Invader Zim *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Dan Zembrovski *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Optimus Prime *Heatwave *Big Red *Invader Skoodge *Kirby *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Donkey Kong *Nate Wright Park Locations *House (residence of all groundskeepers, except for Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost, (3 stories high) *Field (location for activities) Shown in "Temp Check" *Garage (location for golfcart storage, also Skips' residence) *Muscle Man's Trailer (which houses Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost) *Fountain (constant location for cleaning chores) *The Lawn (entire grass field that covers the park) Referred to this name in Caffieinated Concert Tickets *Snack Bar (constant location of work) *Playground (contains swing set and slides) as seen briefly in "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Rigby's Body", "Gut Model", and "Dizzy") *Zen Garden as seen in "Muscle Woman" *Petting Zoo (mentioned in "More Smarter") *Creek Bed (shown in "Meat Your Maker" with water and "Muscle Woman" without) *Party tent (seen in "Just Set Up the Chairs" and "Muscle Woman") *Bathroom Building (shown in "Jinx" and Under The Hood) *Crash Pit (seen in "Death Metal Crash Pit", "Busted Cart", and Best Burger in the World) *Bistro en le parc (seen in Fancy Restaurant.) *Carpark (seen in Starter Pack) *Parkside Lux (seen in TGI Tuesday) *Plant Nursery (seen in My Mom) *Cave (seen in Caveman) *Football Field (seen in Best Burger in the World) *Paddleboat Dock (seen in Replaced) *Park Zoo (seen in "Death Bear") The Park's Chores *Picking up the Special Entertainment *Lots and lots of cleaning, including Mr. Maellard's limo, windows, sweeping stairs, etc. *Painting the house's sides (appears briefely in "Benson Be Gone") *Lawn mowing, there are very strict guidelines even up to 1 inches in order to prevent lawsuits on games in grassfields *Cleaning the fountain. *Transporting rocks to available storage space *Cement laying around square areas *Raking the leaves, hedgeclipping, picking up litter *Pouring water over many masses of dirt or leaves that make things filthier than it needs to be. *Setting up the chairs *Snack Bar duty *Driving away someone who thinks he's a knight who made a fortress out of mattresses and refuses to leave the park *Clean up anything that was damage of property, like Destroyer of Worlds's destruction of much of the park where a birthday party was being held or a giant hole that Giant Susan created by rising from the center of the Earth or various other things *Cleaning up graffiti *Maintenance to the Zen Garden *Picking up roadkill *Cleaning up the Golf Cart *Hosting Concerts Trivia *The park employees are constantly raking up fallen leaves despite the trees appearing green in every episode. *The entire lawn is in constant need of cutting, as most episodes that feature any of the park employees maintaining the park and has at least two of them mowing the lawn. *As the full view of the park indicates, the park seems to be in the center of town. *Despite the park having many locations, there are rarely visitors at the park. This is possibly because there are many unusual events happening at the park, so no one wants to get hurt or involved. *There was, at one time, a raffle held every year. It may still occur. *It was about to be aspired two times, in "First Day" when Mordecai and Rigby tied 100 times and in "Think Positive" when Benson bottled lots of rage. *East Pines is the park's rival. *There is a running gag that whenever the park is being destroyed or attacked, the fountain is usually broken. *In Firework Run, they had 4 July fireworks, even though the release date was 14 January *The Park seems be separated into groups. For example, Pops and Skips are in one group, Mordecai and Rigby are in another, and Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost are in the final group. *The Park seems to be in Fresco, according to the episode "Gut Model". Category:Areas Category:Locations